Brother and Sister
Brother and Sister are Storypeople. They are a pair and are both in their late teens. They are rarely ever seen apart (for example, in Windows and Drink of Milk, Brother is seen without Sister until Sister shows up). Brother is a Latino boy and Sister is a Thai girl. Brother is played by Manuel Bravo while Sister is played by Vee Vimolmal. Biography As seen in Pearly Shells and Desert Island, Brother and Sister are both very playful, and usually act energetically while coming up with ideas to solve the situation they are faced with. If excited or pleased with the results of a plan, they do a "victory dance" to express their delight. Episode Appearances Brother Brother is shown to be a Latino boy with short black hair. He wears a turquoise blue T-shirt, bright red trousers and white sneakers with pink laces. He loves to buy a redbox of Taiwanese Wiggles DVDs from a vending machine. It’s called, “Wiggle Around The Clock.” Sister Sister is shown to be a Thai girl with hip-length black hair in a long ponytail. Her apparel is a red T-shirt, bright blue Capri pants and the same type of shoes as her sibling. She loves watching brother buying a redbox of Taiwanese Wiggles DVDs from a vending machine. TV Episode Appearances #Skipping Rope (debut) #Pearly Shells #Musical Pipe #Windows #Record Player #Squeaky Socks #Big Bass Drum #Jack in the Box #Settee & Cushions #Musical Instruments #The High Wall #Flippers #Bells #Shed #Big Bag #Drink of Milk #Cracker #Island #Tunnel #The Big Switch #Paper Plane #Gigantic Carrot #Ice Cream Cone #Banana Split #Pulling the Rope #Hole in the Fence #Little White Cloud #Unwinding Carpet #Bouncy Castle #Snowballs #Redbox Of Taiwanese Wiggles DVDs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Males Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Sophie Hanssel's Top 5 Favorite Boohbah Episodes Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Wobbling Category:Arm Circle Category:Boohbah: Best Of Brother & Sister Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Storypeople Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Bouncing Category:Boohbah: The Wonderful Wobbly Dance Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:White Cloud Category:Ice Cream Category:Hiding in a line Category:Boohbah: Building Blocks Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Move with the Boohbahs Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Run round and round and round Category:Scrunching and stretching Category:Hide your heads and feet Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Lift your feet to the beat Category:Boohbah: Eiland Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Walking Cottages Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with China Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Boohbah: Big Bass Drum Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:Off The Couch And Your Feet Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Dance Together and Apart Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie [[Category:The Episodes]] [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Back and Forth Category:Boohbah: Necklace Category:Brother & Sister's Flippers Category:Mr Man's Bricks Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Boohbah: Fairy Tales Category:Boohbah: Crossroads